darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Deet To The Rescue
Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Megatron Swivel First Aid Strangely enough, Deet did not hide again after her warning. Now she was sitting, hovering over the river motionless. Silvery teardrop shaped, she ignored the Electrogators below as she waited patiently, the clock continuing to tick away. Slipstream is on aerial patrol during her normal shift to do so. Flying just under the radar as well as slow enough as to not draw too much attention to herself. Megatron does not take lightly to warnings or threats against him and his Empire. So it is without surprise that Megatron comes stomping into the Mercury River area. Megatron is silently glad that Deed chose to make herself an easy target. "So, you are the one called Deet. I will not stand idly by as you threaten my glorious Empire." Megatron says with a scowl, sizing up Deet's combat ability, pacing ever closer. "An anudder ting, ya nev' know when yer gonna run inter sumtin ya jus ain't 'pared fer! So's best ter be flexible on yer feet and not worry much bout ther prep time an jus go an' do sumtimes! I mean, I do some preppin' but fer ther mos part try an' be creative. CREE-AY-TIVE!" comes the rambling of Swivel as she heads along the path down, down, down to the rushing bank of the Mercury river. "An 'sides from bein' quick, ya gotta know when ter take time off, 'n tha's what we're doin' whether ya like it or not!" Of course, her prattling indicates she is not alone, for she has First Aid in toe. And by in toe, we mean she is literally dragging the poor mech by the arm. "An' ya says yer not much real fer ther social places like El Sleazo, so time to be, what 'ave i been tellin ya? CREE-AY-TIVE!" First Aid is getting towed along by Swivel. "But... that doesn't make any sense. I mean, thank you for trying to erm, help, but ..." First Aid is completely, completely lost- figuratively and literally. "Where are we, anyway?" Deet doesn’t make any move, but her voice does emit over the radio "I apologize. I had to resort to this way of doing things, as nobody had yet assisted me in finding Psyke. I have actually been observing the Decepticons at work and found their methods to be useful to my own means. Those who have assisted will be spared of course." she notes simply to him. Slowly, the ship turns around to face Megatron, rising a foot higher. She yet has to respond to the other two. Slipstream spots her Emperor below and circles around, transforming to come in for a landing. "At your command my liege." she states, saluting him in proper Con manner. Megatron's optics narrow as he stares down the Femme called Deet. "I don't care for your petty excuse. Nobody uses my Decepticons but ME!" Megatron exclaims, inching ever closer until he's literally in her face. "No harm will come to ANY of my Decepticons, or I will have you in scraps." Megatron isn't threatening - it's a promise. "Slipstream- Weapons on Deet. NOW." Megatron commands, not taking his optics off the femme. The ship's surface does not change, reflecting back a distorted Megatron "I do not use any Decepticons. I have asked, and they choose to assist or not assist. However, my mission remains clear - I must find Psyke." she states simply, gliding slowly away to one side, coming about to face them both. Swivel tightens her grip on First Aid's wrist as she passes the warning sign hastily. "Wot? Ya never been down this way 'fore? Dun ya ever gwon outter yer workplace an just 'splore?" Swivel shakes her head and points to the Mercury river which is in clear sight by now. "Now in tha jus' loverly? An..." she suddenly pauses. "Uh.... er.... uh..." she stares as the river isn't as remote as she was hoping. One might wonder why Swivel was aiming to drag a medic someplace devoid of other individuals, but perhaps it is best not to dwell on such things. "...slag." Swivel darts to the side, hiding behind a resting Hyperpotami (yes, because this is a safe place to hide!) tugging fiercely at First Aid's arm to drag him along. "As a matter of fact, no, I don't just 'splore'- it's not safe, there are plenty of places to see in Crystal City and Iacon and-" First Aid jumps as Deet begins her usual trick with the radios and trips, scrambling after Swivel as she dodges behind the hyperpotami. "What are you doing?" he hisses, quiet to avoid disturbing the strange looking and potentially unpredictable hyperpotami. "It's just Deet, she's mostly harm- uh oh." Deet may be mostly harmless- but Decepticons sure aren't, and Megatron is especially not! "We need to get out of here." Slipstream inclines her head and takes her lance off her back and points it at Deet, then produces her laser rifle as well to aim at the ship too. "I would disagree Deet. You quite directly told me and Echo to assist you or else. My Lord has every right to use force to teach you a lesson." Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her courage . Swivel's roll succeeds! "I said no such thing. I asked for help and offered a reward of anything you desired. " states Deet. Even if it may not be true. "I am not a subject of his, thus no lesson is required. Simply assist me in finding Psyke, and I will reward you." she notes, always calm. Megatron looks like he doesn't care about Deet's mission, and he has no qualms about saying so. "I don't care about your petty mission. You WILL leave my Decepticons and Empire alone. I will not tolerate your threats against my military or bombing my city." Megatron rasps. Sure seems like the Emperor is in the mood for talking rather than fighting. "I have the means to turn you to scrap right now. Or perhaps you would be open to another offer.." Megatron grins, concocting a scheme for Deet to harass the Autobots instead. "I am confused. What do you mean by another 'offer?' I have made an offer myself, yet not heard a response either way." She transmits, still openly, although if she knew that First Aid and Swivel were nearby, she gave no indication. She continued to face the two Decepticons. "If your empire would assist me, there would be no problems. My task is simple and of little difficulty." Swivel flicks her wrist at First Aid with quick, controlled movements while making a stutter of 'sh' noises as she peers around the sedate Hyperpotami. "Oy... Deet's gone bonkers! An I was startin' ter like 'er too!" she whispers to First Aid, not letting his arm go entirely, but as she is distracted, her grip loosens. "I mean, I 'eard rumors 'n stuff... but... wow... s'wot I get fer bein too far underground ter get radio 'ception." She finally breaks her prying gaze from the altercation about to unfurl. "Dun go runnin' off jus' yet, ya might be noticed by 'er" she points vaguely at Slipstream. "Be calm an jus'... watch... wow... I dun never seen Megatron this close 'fore..." she whispers in slight awe, even though, really, she's not that close. That's saying something. The hyperpotami stirs. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness . Slipstream's roll succeeds! First Aid says quietly. "It happened the other day- Lifeline was working on trying to trace the "Psyke" person she's looking for, but the two days were up.. today, actually. We need to find a better place to hide, or a way to get out of here." He looks nervous as the hyperpotami shifts and pulls his arm free. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls his awareness against Swivel's awareness . Megatron's roll succeeds! Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls his awareness against Swivel's agility . Megatron's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her awareness against Swivel's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her presence . Swivel's roll fails! Though Megatron's optics remain fixed on Deet, one optic twitches to the side. Megatron knows he's being watched. Megatron growls softly, he doesn't like unexpected visitors. "Slipstream! Deal with our guests." Megatron rasps, content to keep the focus of his rage on Deet. "Pester the Autobots." Megatron rasps, "Bomb them all you want. And perhaps THEN I will not be so inclined to show you what my Decepticon army is capable of." Slipstream has her scanners going, alert to any interlopers as she focuses her optics upon Deet. The local fauna seems to have two more present among them... wait, those are not signatures that belong to hyperpotami and electrogators. "Yes my Lord." she replies to Megatron, turning and heading toward the two signatures, lance in one hand and laser rifle in the other! Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness . Swivel's roll succeeds! Deet however, does not move. She doesn’t speak either as she watches Slipstream go towards the Autobots. If she observed, she said nothing, 'staring' down Megatron. Swivel glances over at First Aid as he fills her in on loosely about Deet's two-cycle cease fire. "Oh my..." she says seeming genuinely concerned. She eyes the Hyperpotami warily as it shifts and takes a few paces back from it, while still crouched, just in case. "Yeah, think yer right, need ter fin sum udder place ter hide..." Then, from beyond the Hyperpotami she notices one of the Decepticons heading their way. "Uh oh... run!" First Aid says "Run away where?" He peers over the hyperpotami before glancing around in the direction they came from, trying to figure out the best way to leave without being noticed. "And... split up?" He gets ready to run. Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her courage . Swivel's roll fails! Megatron is not intimidated by Deet's stare. If anything, this only prompts Megatron to stare back. It's a good ol' fashioned stare down. Who's going to give first? It's certainly not going to be Megatron. He'll grow impatient pretty quick with this and resort to shooting "Don't keep me waiting." Megatron rasps, the limits of his patience already being tested. Slipstream smirks as she sees that the two rise up from their hiding spot, she chuckles lowly and calls out, "Do you honestly think you can run away from a /seeker/? Silly ground pounders. I shall teach you both the reason why you do not stick around when Decepticons are in the area." Putting her lance on her back, she switches over to her lariat - practiced movements make a loop quickly. Said loop is slowly whirled beside her as she quickens her strides toward them. Deet has no face, but thus she is quite good at 'staring' "... Did you mean me with your command? ' she asks finally, surprised. Swivel glances with some panic towards FA and very quietly whispers, "Split. Yes. Head southwest to the forest. You will have better cover there..." as she backs away with her arms raised, watching the lariat closely. "Oy, now, ain no need ter get all rough 'n such... we's jus' passin' by an was examinin' this, er, fine hyperpotami... real, no harm, no foul, yeah?" It's clear Swivel doesn't like this as she tries to talk down the femme. As a last ditch effort to create a distraction, Swivel kicks a large rock at the back of the Hyperpotami to awaken and enrage it, turning quickly on her heel without waiting to see the results, with every intention of running, fast. Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity . Swivel's roll succeeds! Swivel picks up the dicebag and takes out a D4 . Swivel rolls a 4! The Hyperpotami certainly does awaken, and lets out a low bay of protest. Getting its stumpy feet beneath it, the large creature starts running... towards the river. Instead of rage, the poor thing is spooked and hurt. Shame on you, Swivel, shame! "Be careful!" First Aid says, and scrambles away from the hyperpotami as Swivel's rock hits it, heading southwest towards the edge of the forest with a glance back to make sure Swivel is running as well. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Swivel's dexterity . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Swivel's agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Megatron has had it with Deet's ignorance. Megatron thinks Deet doesn't quite 'get' it that the Emperor means business, and Megatron's patience has ran out. With a quick charge of his cannon, he raises it up to level with the ship. "Time's up." Megatron rasps, and proceeds to attempt canonizing Deet to make his point perfectly clear. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Megatron rolls a 13! The ship suddenly zooms straight up! The blast would have hit her, had she been a moment slower. But without even blinking she was suddenly a hundred transformer feet straight up, coming to an utter stop once more. A second later, the wind rushes up past Megatron, filling the gap she had created "You have yet to tell me what this 'offer' is, and how it differs from my own offer. I agree to nothing I do not know the details to." She explains, transmitting openly. Slipstream ignites her thrusters to lift up into the air in order to avoid the stampeding hyperpotami. Her lariat is sent out away from her, the loop heading right for Swivel! Swivel had turned to head south towards the everglades and was running, not looking behind her, when suddenly her legs just won't carry her any further. As the lariat ensnares her legs together, Swivel pitches forward and comes crashing into the ground face-first. She quickly puts her hands beneath her and lifts her head jus enough so that she can start screaming hysterically. "Aaaaah lemme go lemme go I din do anythin'! I ain't yer enemy, I's jus' a courier! I'm a good femme, I am! LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!" Megatron growls. "I no longer have the patience to listen to your nonsense." Megatron rasps, leveling his cannon at Deet to take another shot, but holds. "Nor do I agree to anything to which I do not know the details." Megatron looks like he wants to know why she wants 'Psyke' and what or WHO exactly it is. Megatron keeps his cannon target-locked on Deet. Should she deny Megatron the information, he will shoot again. "I am confused by you, Lord Megatron." admits the ship "I did not know you were wishing more information. My request is very simple: Find Psyke, and I will reward you however you desire." First Aid skids to a stop when he hears Swivel yell and turns to look back. It was sort of inevitable, the seeker was going to go after one of the two of them. But Swivel doesn't deserve to have anything happen to her, and maybe if the Decepticon's attention is split they can both get away. Or something? "Hey you! Leave her alone!" Slipstream chuckles at the femmes reaction as she closes in slowly to her prey, "Aww your little boyfriend decide to leave you behind hmm? Oh I know how that feels. Such utter betrayal isn't it?" she murmurs lowly to Swivel. "Such is the way of the weak and cowards. My suggestion to you, femme, is get a big, strong mech to protect you.. not some wimpy youngling." Then she looks up as she lands, rifle trained upon First Aid, "Or what medic?" she scoffs. Megatron frowns and fires again towards Deet - This time a warning shot, not intending to hit her. "Why? Is Psyke a person, an item? Give me the details. And don't be vague." Megatron rasps, intending to shoot Deet should she skimp on the details. "He is my pilot. I have not been able to find him. But I need to find him. I am his ship, I should be with him." Explains the ship as she floats lazily to one side "I am uncertain what other details you desire. " she repeats his IP address for megatron. "Eh? Boyfriend? Na, ya got it all wron...." The break in Swivel's panic is short lived as she cuts off abruptly, remembering her situation. "LEMME GO!" Swivel demands more than pleads this time as she tries to struggle out of the lasso. She rolls onto her back to get a better view of Slipstream, noticing just then that the rifle isn't trained on her. She glances along the path to where First Aid had stopped. She blinks incredulously, perhaps not expecting the medic to make a stand for her. Then she does the only thing she can think of; ask a bigger fish for help. She flicks on her radio and screams "DEET! DEET! Help me and I'll work double time to find Psyke! I'll check the tunnels, the wastelands, anywhere!" First Aid holds up his hands, edging backwards. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, really," and he has no illusions about taking on any Decepticon, really. But the longer the seeker femme is talking, the more time he can buy for Swivel has to get lose and run and if the Decepticon is busy posturing and making threats, no one is getting shot. "And.. girlfriend?" He looks incredulous. The ship finally makes another noise. A loud humming sound that fills the air "The time is up. I have given the world a long time to ask, question and find out more. none have listened." however, a small tractor beam zips out, surrounding Swivel entirely "Except for these two." she notes, another one zipping out to grab First Aid "I will however, begin with the Autobots though, as it appears you were unaware of my offer, Lord Megatron. Psyke is my pilot, that is his IP address. And my offer stands; ANYTHING you desire, if you find him. " she states, the word pressed heavily. Megatron eyes Deet and keeps his weapon trained on her. Megatron's stance says, 'If you attack Slipstream, I will turn you to slag right now.' "If you use violence against any Decepticon, I WILL turn you to slag." Megatron rasps, as Deet zips off into the distance, ensuring Deet gets the message loud and clear. Slipstream yanks on the lariat, making sure the loop remains taut upon her prey - that is if Swivel hasn't pulled free by now while she was distracted. She snorts softly at First Aid, "Figures." Then her prey, both of them, get taken out of her possession. She hisses toward Deet. "Makada!" Swivel was busy scrambling and reaching for something, anything to grab a hold of to anchor herself lest she be yanked closer to Slipstream, quietly praying to any deity or higher being that would listen that deet will pull through. "THIS AIN' FA---" she is cut off abruptly as she is sucked into Deet remotely, "-AIR... uh... oh?" Swivel blinks her optics, taking a moment to reorient herself. However, she is quickly assured of where she is, having been inside Deet once before. "Deet! You saved me! You're my hero! I'm going to do my best, no strings attached, to find out about your pilot!" Swivel babbles merrily, looking for something, anything, to hug. She settles for just spreading her arms and leaning against one of the curve walls, her head turned and cheek up against it. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs Category:Deet TP